Realization
by winged-saetta
Summary: Beast Boy has been in love with Raven for a long time. It's been five years since the Titans vacation in Tokyo and now Raven is finally starting to realize she loves Beast Boy back. The summary and title suck but the story isn't that bad :   Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Mmkay so this is like my first fanfic everr and my friend kinda helped me with it. So anyways, please be nice if you actually do review it xD Kay, well thanks for looking at this and I was planning on writing more...but only if somebody actually wants me to. Kay thanks :D)

* * *

"Come on you guys! It's the last day that we're here and we haven't ALL hit the beach yet! We gotta go!" Beast Boy begged as he tugged on Raven's cloak and pulled on Cyborg's arm.

"Yo dude! Chill! We all promised we would hang out at the beach together when this vacation started, right? We usually all hang out on the last day of vacation, right? That's how it's been for the past five years!" Cyborg shouted as he pulled his arm back away from Beast Boy's grip.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy, whom after five long years had grown to be about six foot four. He wasn't as tall as Cyborg-heck, nobody was, but he was taller then everybody else. And since both Beast Boy and Robin had grown, and Raven hadn't, she was now the tiniest one of the five members in the team. She snatched back the part of her dark blue cloak that was in Beast Boy's grip out of his green hands and sighed. "I get that you want to spend the day with us and all, but did you really have to wake us up at…" she paused as she looked at a nearby clock in her, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's hotel room. Then she continued "6 o'clock in the morning? During our vacation none the less? I mean, I'm usually awake early, but it's vacation and this is ridiculous."

"Um yea I did! Or else you guys wouldn't be ready in time! Since Starfire just had to room with Robin, me and Cyborg got stuck with you! That's not a bad thing of course, I mean Rae, you're like my best friend! But it's just super annoying how we have to stand outside the door to the room while you shower and get dressed!" Beast Boy complained. "And we're on vacation dudes! We gotta spend every minute of it enjoying this place while we're still here!"

Raven just sighed. She sat down on her bed and signaled for Beast Boy and Cyborg to leave the hotel suite. She had to shower and change for the beach. When both Cyborg and Beast Boy were gone, she looked around the hotel suite. They had gotten a suite because a normal hotel room wasn't large enough. Raven had her own personal, room with many draws, a closet, a king-sized bed, and small bathroom that consisted of a toilet, a mirror that took up the upper half of one wall, and a sink, while Beast Boy and Cyborg shared a bedroom with two queen-sized beds, a large flat-screen television, many drawers, two closets, a mini-fridge, and a bathroom with a toilet, two large sinks, two large mirrors above the sinks, and a nice shower. Raven only went near Beast Boy and Cyborg's space when she had to talk to them or when she needed to shower.

She stood up and made her way towards one of the drawers in her room. She opened it and removed a black bikini with a line-drawing of a silver bird in flight on the right side of her top. The bikini was very stringy and revealing, but it was the only one she had. Starfire had picked it out for her, along with a short, black, spaghetti-strap cover-up dress, and she had only brought it along with her just in-case she was to go near the water. Before this day, she had swiftly avoided contact with the outdoors. Raven had managed to stay in her room, meditate, and read this whole time, hoping to keep it that way. However, she and the others had promised Beast Boy they would all spend at least one day together at the beach, and she wasn't one to break a promise. She laid out her bikini and cover-up upon her floral-print bed sheets, and went over to her closet. She took out a towel and some black flip-flops, and placed the flip-flops near the end of her bed. Then she undressed herself, wrapped her towel around her nude body, and walked towards the shower.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed as he sat down on the bright blue sofa with fuchsia floral designs in the hotel lobby. Cyborg sat down next to him, almost making the sofa tip due to his heavy weight. "Yo man, what's been buggin' ya?" Cyborg asked, noticing Beast Boy's troubled mood.

Beast Boy simply shrugged. He didn't know himself.

"Does it got anything to do with the crushin' you've been having on Raven?" Cyborg asked with a sly grin.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a scowl on his face. "Dude! Not cool! I don't like Raven! If you haven't noticed, she sorta hates me!"

"I don't know what you've been seeing, but what I've been seeing is that Raven is totally crushin' back. She might not have admitted it to herself yet, but boy does she like ya!" Cyborg checked the time on his built in digital clock in his arm. _It's been about thirty minutes. Is Raven done yet?_

Beast Boy sighed. _Yea, I wish. _"Dude, come on. No way does Raven like me. Raven, of all people! You crazy? You on drugs or something?"

"Come on B, she does." He looked at the clock one more time before standing up. "Let's go wake up Star and her spiky head little boyfriend before heading back to the room to see if Raven's done."

Beast Boy just stood up, nodded, and followed Cyborg to the elevator, his mind filled with thoughts like: _Does Raven like me? Should I try and make a move on her? Dude, should I ask her on a date or something?_ He tried shaking the thoughts out of his head as the elevator doors closed, and the elevator traveled upwards.

* * *

It had been about 10 minutes, and Raven had come out of the shower with her body and hair soaking wet, and a damp white towel loosely clinging to her body. She hadn't gone into the shower until 25 minutes after the guys left. She knew that they wouldn't be coming back until the full hour was complete, and she had already used up 35 minutes, so she still had another 25 minutes to herself. Or so she thought.

About five minutes after she had gotten out of the shower, she heard a knock on the door. She walked cautiously towards the door, still sopping wet in her towel, and looked through the peep hole in the upper-middle part of the wooden door. She saw Beast Boy, alone, standing outside the door.

"Um Raven, if you can hear me, then I'm coming in. Cy's telling Star and Robin to get ready, and then he's getting all of our beach stuff and putting it in a taxi." Beast Boy stuck his room key in the lock and opened the door.

"Wait Beast Boy, no! I'm not-" Raven was interrupted when Beast Boy collided into her. "Oof!"

"Ow…" Beast Boy said, rubbing his head, which he banged into Raven's. When he realized where he was, who he was with, and who he was on top of, he jumped up, in shock. "Oh no…Raven I'm sorry! Please don't-" He stopped himself and stared, wide-eyed and quite pleased to see Raven sitting up on the floor, rubbing her head, completely naked, her towel underneath her legs. A smiled grew on his face as the wheels in his perverted, young-adult mind started to turn slowly. _Oh man, that's hot right there._

Raven looked up at Beast Boy. He was staring straight at her, grinning that goofy grin of his. "Beast Boy…what are you-" She cut herself short and looked down at her completely bare body. "Oh my Azar!" She yelped as she covered up her body with the towel and ran for cover in her room, shattering a few light-bulbs on the way. "Holy shit! Did you see that?" She screamed past her closed door to Beast Boy, who was still in daze of what just happened.

When he finally snapped back to reality, he replied. "Um…no? Well, maybe just a little." He admitted blushing. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul! Better yet, I'll erase that whole image from my mind!" He promised, his fingers crossed behind his back. He didn't want Raven to totally kill him for seeing a little too much, but he most certainly did not want to erase that memory from his head.

After a couple of minutes of not hearing a response, Beast Boy walked over to Raven's door and knocked softly. "Um…Raven? You there?"

He could hear Raven softly cursing at herself. Then he heard silence, and then he heard quiet tears. "Go away Beast Boy!" She choked in between tears.

"Raven…I…I'm sorry. I didn't know. Trust me, I won't ever bring it up again. We can pretend it never ever happened." Beast Boy tried to coax Raven with a surprisingly soothing voice. _Is she crying? But…Raven __**never**__ cries…_

Beast Boy heard her cry for a few more minutes, followed by dead silence. Just as he was walking away from the door, it opened, and Raven appeared dressed in her bikini with her black cover-up over it and carrying a big dark blue beach towel. She looked Beast Boy up and down, then finally spoke. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

Beast Boy smiled a tiny smile and nodded. As he was running to his room, Raven called after him.

She blushed and her cheeks turned into a soft pink color. "Oh and Beast Boy? Thank you for saying you will forget about…um…you know."

Beast Boy stopped in his tracked. His smile grew much bigger as he turned around to face Raven. "What do ya mean, Rae? Nothing happened." He winked at her just before running off to go change in his room.

She shook her head when he called her Rae. This trend of his had started when they were in Mexico. It was about a year after they visited Tokyo. They all decided that they should have a vacation once a year for one week every year. The year after Tokyo, Beast Boy decided he wanted to go to Mexico, and then Starfire chose Tamaran for the year after that, and the year after that, Raven let Beast Boy have her turn in picking a place to go, so he picked Greece, and then this year, Cyborg had picked Hawaii.

Beast Boy came out of his room wearing plain dark purple swim trunks, and a plain white T-shirt with black flip-flops. He was holding a black and green striped beach towel. "Ya ready?" He asked Raven with a smile.

"I've been." She replied dryly.

"It's good to see the old Raven back!" He smiled as he placed his arm around Raven's shoulder.

She gave him a cold stare as she shook his arm off of her shoulder.

By the time Cyborg was back, it was around nine or ten in the morning. Everybody gathered in the lobby, including Starfire and Robin, and climbed into the taxi. Cyborg sat in the front, next to the driver, Starfire and Robin sat in the middle two seats, and Raven and Beast Boy sat behind them, all the way in the back row. Starfire was dressed in a neon purple bikini that was far less revealing then Raven's. She also had on a simple purple skirt that was only a couple inches about her knee and you tied it around your waist, so there was a knot on the right side of her waist, and plain old purple flip-flops. Robin , who couldn't keep his eyes off of Starfire, had on red swim trunks with black on the sides of them, and a white T-shirt. He also had on black flip-flops, like Beast Boy.

In only ten minutes, they arrived at the beach. "Beautiful!" Starfire exclaimed, stepping out of the cab. "The water looks like it is a crystal that is quite clear!"

"You mean crystal clear?" Raven corrected in her monotone voice as she stepped out of the cab. When everybody was out, Robin paid the driver and then picked a spot for them to all sit.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Beast Boy asked excitedly. He slid up to Raven and bumped her arm with his elbow a couple of times. "What do you wanna do Rae? Wanna go surfin'? Or buggy-boardin'? Or maybe water skiin'? Hey wait! I got an idea! We can build a sand-castle!" He looked at Raven hopefully, waiting for a response and wiggling one of his eyebrows.

Raven giggled silently. "No." She looked at Beast Boy's face, only to see the famous puppy dog eyes that Beast Boy was giving her. "But, maybe we can go swimming. Later." She offered him a light, small smile.

Beast Boy instantly lightened up. "Okay."

* * *

(Well that's like the first chapter ^^ I'll update in like a day if anyone wants me too :D Or I might just update cause I have no life :P No, jk I totally have a life. It's called school, family, friends, and a boyfriend xD Mmkay well thanks for reading! Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Well mmkay, this is chapter twooo ^^ Hope your not disappointed :/)

(Ohh and I totally forgot to say that I don't own Teen Titans. Well, I don't -_-)

* * *

I'm just gonna respond to the reviews on here, cause I can :D

xXCanaryXx: Thank you :) And aww, writes block sucks :/ I like, hate it with a deep passion. And lol, yeaa like pervertedness(is that a word? xD) is pretty funny. And I was gonna make her put up a fight but then I got lazy and decided not to. xD

Knock-Out92: Aww thanks so much :)

titanfan45: Lmfao xD Thanks a bunch :D

Twins of thee Earth: Thank you for being like the first to review! And I'll try to update as often as I cann :)

* * *

_I've really gotten Raven to loosen up through-out the years! _Beast Boy smiled proudly to himself before removing his T-shirt.

While he was taking off his T-shirt, Raven found herself staring at him. _Oh…look at those amazing abdominal muscles. Mmmm…No! Wait! Raven, do not go there! _When Cyborg saw Raven starring, he smiled one of his 'oooo I'm gonna save this for blackmail later!' smiles. Raven looked away quickly, and blushed violently. Then she took off her cover up and sat down on her towel and watched the giant waves crash on the Hawaiian shore.

When Beast Boy was done taking off his T-shirt and flip-flops, he snuck a glimpse over at Raven. Well that "glimpse" turned into a long stare. He must have been staring at her for a whole ten minutes. _Whoa. I so did not expect her to look so…amazing. I thought she would be wearing like an old lady swimsuit or something. But this, is no where near old lady style. This looks really sexy on her. Oh god. Come on B, you gotta control yourself here. You don't wanna do something to get on her bad side or…_

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and found him staring at her. When their eyes came in contact, they both looked away quickly and blushed at the same exact time.

Meanwhile, Starfire sat with Robin on another towel, a couple yards away. Robin had his arm placed over Starfire's should, and Starfire was smiling brightly. Robin would whisper sweet comments into Starfire's ear before nibbling on it, which would occasionally cause her to giggle. Cyborg was on his way to scope out the beach for some 'hot' girls. He had asked Beast Boy if he wanted to tag along, but Beast Boy couldn't answer considering he was staring at Raven the whole time with his jaw practically on the ground.

Beast Boy walked over and plopped down on Raven's towel. He sat right next to her. When he sat down, Raven looked at his 6-pack with delight ((AN: That's kinda OOC on Raven's part, but I couldn't help myself. I had to write it xD)) then looked up at his smiling face. "Um…hi." She said, a little bit confused. _Why is Beast Boy talking to me? Is he really incapable of leaving me alone, even on vacation? _Her thoughts paused for a short second, but then resumed. _Maybe I don't want him to leave me alone..._

"Hey. Uh, what's wrong? You seem sorta confused." Beast Boy scooted a little bit closer to her so that their bodies were practically touching.

"Well I thought by now that you would be talking to a pretty girl like Cyborg is." Raven pointed in Cyborg's direction, who was flirting with a giggling, skinny blonde girl with hazel eyes and a fake tan.

Beast Boy laughed softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Raven asked, even more confused then before. She usually wasn't one to get confused, but Beast Boy was acting a little strange.

He stopped laughing and became a little bit serious. "Well you just said that you thought I would be talking to a pretty girl right now instead of you. But I'm laughing because I find it funny how you don't realize that I am talking to a pretty girl right now. I'm actually talking to the prettiest girl on the beach."

This made Raven turn completely red. _Beast Boy actually sounds...serious. This is kind of...odd. But I like how mature he's getting. _She looked up at Beast Boy and smiled a small smile. "Oh." She averted her eyes from his and looked down at the sand, suddenly feeling the slightest bit shy. "R-really?"

"Of course. You're beautiful. Especially when you smile, and you don't hide yourself. Raven, you're beautiful, and smart, and you're everything anybody could want in a girl. I love you." Beast Boy couldn't believe he had just said what he said. He just admitted to Raven about his love for her. He couldn't stop now, he was on a roll. Without much hesitation, he leaned forward, towards Raven and placed his hand softly on her cheek. He closed his eyes, and she did the same, both leaning slowly into each other.

Their lips collided in the most magical way. Beast Boy could have sworn he felt actual sparks. He could tell Raven was enjoying the kiss just as much as he was when she lightly pushed him down onto the towel with her body, not breaking the kiss, so that she was on top of him. Just as Beast Boy's tongue entered Raven's mouth, playing with hers in a most enjoyable way, a 20 year old girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin popped up and interrupted them by shouting at Beast Boy. "BB! Oh my gosh! What are you doing with that girl? I thought you liked me! That's what you told me yesterday!"

Beast Boy groaned. _Come on! No! I had her! We were…forget it. She doesn't like me like that. She was just caught up in the moment…Right…? Raven doesn't really get feelings like that...Right...? Ugh this is confusing. _He looked at Raven, not knowing what to do. She looked extremely hurt at first, like he lied to her about everything he just told her, but she just gave him an understanding look as she pushed herself up, and walked off towards the beach's Snack Shack. "Raven wai-" He was about to run after her when the girl from before held him tight to her unattractively thin, stick-like body. She was wearing a neon green bikini with a couple of bright blue flowers on it. Beast Boy sighed miserably and shot an icy glance at the girl. "Thanks a lot Malina! I almost had her! Ya know how long I've been likin' that girl? A long, long time! For almost six years!"

Malina looked at Beast Boy with tears in her chocolate brown eyes. She had only met Beast Boy yesterday when he had asked her for her number on a whim. But nothing happened at all, since Beast Boy really liked Raven a lot and did not want to ruin any chances that he would have with her. "But, I thought you liked me." Malina looked sadly at Beast Boy. She was clearly overreacting.

"I'm sorry, but I like somebody else." Beast Boy told her. "No, let me rephrase that. I _**love **_somebody else." Before Malina had a chance to speak another word, Beast Boy sprinted after Raven, hoping to catch up with her. Malina just stood there, speechless. She started to sob until a rather tan, muscular, attractive 22 year old man came up to her and started to hit on her. Within a few seconds, they were making out on Raven's towel.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Raven stopped as she looked at the Snack Shack. It was basically a giant tiki bar with Hawaiian themed tables and seats scattered around it. There were also a couple of high stools directly in front of the bar. Raven took a seat and ordered a Piña Colada. Like both Robin and Starfire, she was now 22, and it was legal for her to drink alcohol. Cyborg was 23, and Beast Boy was 21, but it didn't really matter the age difference. She found it funny how the two members on the team with the most different in their age, were the best of friends. She took a sip of the refreshing, tropical drink and when she was finished, she ordered a lot of different alcoholic and tropical beverages.

_How could I be so stupid? I-I fell for him! Here I was, thinking that he loved me, kissing him, and I find out he already has another girl! Ugh! How could I…? Why did I…? _Raven sighed in frustration. She was confused. And she needed another drink. The alcohol seemed to numb her powers, and she was feeling a lot of emotion right now, so she decided she should order more drinks so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt anybody with the anger and regret she was feeling. She ordered about twelve more drinks before blacking out.

* * *

By the time Beast Boy had reached her, Raven was passed out. Her head was laid down upon the tiki bar with many plastic and colorful cups littered around her. There were unfinished Piña Coladas, Strawberry Daiquiris, Waikiki Champagne Punches, and Mai Tais all around her. He could tell Raven had been drinking. A lot. "Oh Rae…" Beast Boy sighed sadly. It was their last full day in Hawaii. They were leaving tomorrow morning and Raven was passed out before dinner time. He picked her up and carried her bridal style over to Starfire and Robin, who were currently kissing each other, much tongue involved. "Hey guys? I'm gonna get a cab and go back to the hotel with Raven. She's passed out. Can ya guys bring all our stuff back?"

Starfire and Robin broke away from their passionate kissing and looked up at Beast Boy. Robin nodded quickly, and before Starfire could respond, he pulled her back into a deep kiss. Obviously, Robin's hormones were acting up, yet again.

Beast Boy sighed, flagged down a cab, hopped in, went back to the hotel room, and put Raven to bed. She looked so cold all alone under her covers in her tiny bathing suit. Beast Boy decided to get a clean T-shirt of his and slip it onto Raven's body, hoping she wouldn't mind. He also decided to get his boxers, change into them, and slip under the covers, spooning Raven's body. His chest was pressed up against her back, and their bodies clicked perfectly together; just liked their lips fit perfectly together before on the beach. Beast Boy put one of his arms over Raven's ribcage area lovingly and protectively, and drew her in closer to his body.

* * *

(Kayy well I hope you liked the second chapterr :D I actually don't like it that much...but I kinda didn't really have much time to write it. Sorry about that xD)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Um...this chapter is shorter then the other two but that's cause i had like no time to write it -_-)

(Oh and again, I do not own Teen Titans.)

* * *

Review Responses :D

kyubii king demon knight: Thank youu :)

xxDragonWingsxx: Thankss :) And it's good to know that I'm not the only one with an obsession xD

xXCanaryXx: Omg you're like my new best friend xD Thanks and I know! Malina like ruins my life :/ But I felt the need for drama xD Ohh and I love Beast Boy too333 xD Sadly...this chapter is like totally innocent. But later chapters won't be ;) ahahahaha

Twins of thee Earth: Mmkay thanks :) And I did :D

* * *

When Raven woke up the next day, she was surprised to see Beast Boy sleeping with her in her bed, his body touching hers. She sat up and rubbed her head slowly, carefully and gradually moving Beast Boy's arm off of her body, not wanting to awaken him. She couldn't remember anything from the previous day, a small side affect of drinking more then she was accustomed to. She usually almost never drank, and when she did it would only be a little bit for special occasions. Then she realized something. _BEAST BOY IS IN MY BED! OUR BODIES WERE COMPLETELY TOUCHING AND I AM WEARING HIS T-SHIRT OVER MY BIKINNI! HE'S PRACTICALLY HALF NAKED! HOLY SHIT WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON!_ She looked down at the sleeping Beast Boy who had just begun to stir.

Beast Boy sat up, next to Raven, and looked at her. He smiled softly. "Hey Rae. Good morning."

Raven looked at him, more confused then she had ever been before. "It's Raven...Um…why are you in my bed?" Then she thought of something. _Oh no…_ "Did we…?" She trailed off, not wanting to say what she was implying. When she thought about it, a blush crept across her face. _Did we sleep together?_

It took Beast Boy a while to understand what she was talking about. When he realized what she meant, he blushed. "No! We didn't…you don't remember what happened yesterday?" _Whoa…she thinks we had…sex? _

Raven shook her head. "I don't remember anything at all. Nothing from the day before…" She looked at Beast Boy, still confused. "Did anything happen that I should know about…?"

_Yea…I sorta saw you naked, and I was kinda on top of you while you were naked, and we also made-out a little, at the beach with you on top of me, and I also told you that I loved you…_ "Nope, nothing I can think of." Beast Boy lied with a fake smile. He hid his disappointment that she forgot what had happened between them. Something about that one day had opened up a lot for them. For their relationship. Beast Boy loved Raven, but he didn't think she loved him back. He loved her for years…but he was quite sure she hated him. Their relationship was really twisted. Sometimes they would get along just fine, and other times it would be like World War III. It was sort of a "love/hate" relationship, as Beast Boy liked to put it.

Beast Boy sighed. Raven found it hard not to stare at him, but she managed. _He has a really nice body…Wait! Raven, stop thinking those things! You do not feel an attraction to Beast Boy! _She looked at his face for a moment while she talked. "Um…Beast Boy…? Do you want to get out of my bed and put some clothes on?"

Beast Boy looked down at himself and blushed. "You know you love looking at my hot-bod." He smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yea, I defiantly love starring at you scrawny green body all day." She took the covers off of her body slowly, and got up from the bed.

"Hey! I'm not so scrawny anymore! Just so you know, I have an amazing six pack! I'm the 4th hottest celebrity of the week according to those magazines Star reads! But you probably already know that." He winked and joked with her, still trying to get a giggle out of her. After five years, he still hadn't gotten her to open up completely, but he was still trying. She only laughed at his jokes occasionally, and when ever she laughed or smiled, his day-no, his life was made way better.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Here." She took of the T-shirt that Beast Boy had given her the night before. She threw the white T-shirt at Beast Boy and it landed on his lap. He was starring at her; she was still dressed in only her skimpy bikini. "You can get out of my room now. I have to change. We're leaving soon, right?" She headed for the tiny closet in her room and took out her usual leotard, cloak, and boots.

"But I don't wanna go!" Beast Boy whined, crossing his arms around his chest very much like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Beast Boy, you are acting like a child right now. How old are you? You aren't a child-let me rephrase that, you aren't a teenager any more. Got it? You're an adult. Act like one."

Oddly enough, Beast Boy didn't look the least bit offended by this. "Adults are boring. Besides, we're still teenagers in a way. I mean, we aren't even 30 yet. We're all really young, so why not have fun while we can?"

Before Raven could respond, Cyborg barged in looking at Raven and Beast Boy- both barely clothed. "I'm sorry y'all, but we gotta get goin'. I didn't realize you two were, ya know. Doin' the nasty. Well that's what I would expect from what happened yesterday, on the beach." Cyborg smirked wickedly. "Come on guys, you two can play when we get back to the tower. We gotta go now." With that, he exited the room, snickering to himself. _Wait till Bird-boy hears 'bout this._

"Beast Boy, what is he talking about? What happened on the beach?"

"Um…nothing."

"Okay. But if you are lying to me, I will find out. I can just question Starfire on what happened at the beach. And then I'm sure you'll be sorry." Raven threatened Beast Boy as she pushed him outside of her room. "Also, you still have to explain to me what you were doing in my bed. You can tell me when we get back home." She shut the door and sighed. _What happened…?

* * *

_

When everybody was completely ready they all met on top of the roof of the hotel. While Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy strapped all of the luggage onto the T-Ship, Raven approached Starfire.

"Friend Raven please, something troubles you?" Starfire asked as a hesitant Raven walked up to her.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you would like to...um..." Raven hesitated to ask, afraid of what Starfire would do when she asked. _I seriously hope she doesn't overreact. I hate it when she gets over-joyed. _"Would you like to have a 'girl talk' with me when we get back to the tower?"

Starfire smiled brightly. "Oh yes! That would be most fun! I have much to tell you of Robin! And I am quite sure you wish to speak of Beast Boy? After you two did the lip contact on the beach, I thought that you may want to speak of it with somebody."

"Lip contact...? Starfire, right when we get back, tell me everything that happened between Beast Boy and I yesterday." Raven spoke in her emotionless monotone voice. One the outside, if you looked at her, you would think that this news didn't affect her at all. But on the inside, her emotions were going insane. _We kissed? Beast Boy and I...kissed...? How could this happen! How could he not tell me! I am going to kill him. He lied! He said nothing happened! Oh, he is going to be so sorry he never told me the truth..._

* * *

((Kayy well thanks for reading :) Uhmmm I don't really know what to write about for when the get home(stupid writers block! -_-) So it might take me a while to updatee xD))


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Kayy well I'm really sorry I didn't updater sooner! It's actually not cause of writers block. I got past that :D I haven't had like any free time! Like I had to take a couple placement tests for high school and that required a lot of studying :/ I also had a bunch of other school stuff to do. Oh and plus there's a bunch of drama in my life...which i totally hate -_- I actually had some free time this afternoon...well I was grounded and I didn't feel like doing schoolwork...so yea xD I typed this up :D R&R pleaseeeee!)

(I totally do NOT own Teen Titans :( *sighs*)

* * *

Review Responses! ^.^

Hexpert: Well I threw away the writers block and updated :) ahahahahaha Hope you like it :D

xXCanaryXx: xD I knoww! And yayy! :D Oh and I got rid of my writers block but thankss for the chocolate :P I think it helped a lot xD

gacr36: Thankss :)

Rose - Daughter of Hades: Omg thank you! :D

Emerald and Amethyst Hero: Thankss so much! And surely, I'll be a staff member :) Can you just like inbox me all of the info...? :)

titanfan45: Yepp xD

xxDragonWingsxx: Thankss lol xD

Sar-HPfan1: ahahahaha Thank youu! ^^

Twins of the Earth: Thankss! And ohh my goshh i like totally appriciate your freaking amazingg idea xD I wish I checked the reviews BEFORE I updated -_-

* * *

"Home Sweet Home!" Robin announced as the Teen Titans entered the empty, dark tower. "I've been missing this place."

"It is a glorious feeling to be home again!" Starfire agreed with her boyfriend with much enthusiasm. She flew up beside him, and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He leaned in for a kiss, but Starfire pulled away. "Not now Robin. I must assist friend Raven with all of her problems. She has finally asked me to partake in the girl-talk. I am most excited!" She pecked her boyfriend on the cheek before flying off to Raven's room. When they had all gotten back, it had been around 9pm. Cyborg went to re-unite with his 'baby', the T-car, while Raven, who had just finished drinking some herbal tea, and Beast Boy, who had just eaten a tofu burger, both went to their separate rooms to unpack.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on his bed and threw his suit-case in the corner of his room. Since he out-grew them, instead of having bunk-beds, Beast Boy now had a queen-sized bed. He was thinking about Raven and how she forgot about everything that happened between them. _How could she forget? I mean, that kiss was pretty unforgettable! I never had a kiss like that with somebody! Ever! And I don't think she has ever had a kiss like that either! I mean, I know we both like kissed other people before when we dated other people...but that kiss that we shared was just amazing. Like, dude! I never even thought you could feel the way I did during a kiss! I mean, that was intense! _Beast Boy sighed sadly and looked down at his feet. _How could she forget everything I told her? When I told her she was beautiful, and smart, and everything a guy could want in a girl? When I told her that I loved her? How could she ever forget that? I don't know if I could ever work up the courage to tell her all of those things again...  
_

* * *

While Beast Boy was alone in his room with only his thoughts, Starfire knocked on Raven's door, and within a few seconds, Raven was at her door dressed in her dark blue cloak and leotard. "Yes?" She had only opened the door a little bit, so that all you could see was half of her face and body. When she saw it was Starfire she opened the door all of the way, led Starfire inside her room, and closed the door. "So, can you please tell me what happened? On the beach. Between Beast Boy and I."

Starfire sat on Raven's bed as she spoke. "Yes. Robin and I were doing the flirting, when I noticed friend Beast Boy sit next to you on your towel. Robin suggested we watch and see what would happen. He told me it would be most interesting. Beast Boy spoke to you and you looked both confused and flattered as he did so. Then he made lip contact with you. You-"

"He...kissed me? Beast Boy really kissed me? You have got to be joking Starfire. I got to punish him! He lied to me! He said nothing happened!" Raven shouted as she angrily made her way towards her door.

Starfire gasped. She made her way to Ravens door before Raven did and blocked it. "Friend Raven, please stop! Do you not wish to know what Beast Boy had said to you? Please, do you not wish to know what you did when he kissed you?"

"Right now Starfire, I don't care! Beast Boy knows he shouldn't have kissed me! And he knows he shouldn't have lied to me when I asked him what happened!" Raven jumped a little bit as her powers made a light-bulb in her room smash into pieces. _I've got to calm down._ She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, she saw Starfire with a look of concern on her face.

"Raven, before Beast Boy did the kissing with you, Robin and I...we heard Beast Boy tell you that...he loves you." Starfire couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw the anger in Raven's eyes turn to confusion. _I am over-joyed to see friend Raven no longer wishes to hurt friend Beast Boy!_

"He-he said that he loved me?" Raven looked down at the floor, refusing to look at Starfire. _Beast Boy...loves me? How? Why? I have to go talk to him. I need to-_

Starfire's voice interrupted Raven's thoughts. "Yes. And it looked like you enjoyed the kiss when you kissed back..."

Raven touched her lips softly with her fingers. Suddenly, she remembered the kiss. It was strange though, because the kiss was all she could remember. But she remembered every detail of it. She remembered how she felt love, warmth, and magic when his soft lips first touched hers. She remembered pushing Beast Boy onto her towel as she kissed him with her body on top of his. She remembered the feeling of his tongue entering her mouth, and her tongue meeting his so that they played with each other in the most interesting and pleasant way. "I have to go. I need to talk to Beast Boy." Raven then teleported out of her room, leaving Starfire alone.

Raven soon found herself in front of the door to Beast Boy's room. She stood there for a moment thinking of what she would say to him when he came to the door. _What should I say to him?_ She was about to walk away when she heard a tiny voice in the back of her mind speak. _Just tell him how you feel._ Raven stopped and looked back at Beast Boy's door. _How I feel? How do I feel? How have I been feeling? Why is this so complicated?_ She sighed when the voice in her head failed to respond. She knocked on Beast Boy's door softly and when she heard him say 'Come in' she entered his room.

His room was much cleaner then it was when he was a teenager. However, it still wasn't that clean. She made her way over to Beast Boy's bed, where Beast Boy was looking down at his feet. She sat down next to him on his bed and waited for him to look up. As she was sitting, she looked around Beast Boy's room. She noticed the green walls, the clothes scattered on his blue-carpeted floor, and his purple suit-case sitting in the corner, not yet unpacked. She also noticed how much his room smelled like him. It smelled like the sexy smelling cologne he wore mixed in with tofu and his own natural scent which Raven had come to love.

It took a couple of minutes for Beast Boy to notice that Raven was sitting right next to him on his bed. He was so intent on his thinking, he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. "Oh, hey Rae. What's up?"

When Beast Boy looked up at her, his forest green eyes meeting her violet ones, she almost died. _His eyes are so amazing..._ She blinked and looked away from him as she spoke, so she wouldn't get lost in those amazing green eyes of his. "Starfire told me."

"What do you mean 'Starfire told you'?" Beast Boy asked, hoping Starfire didn't tell Raven about the kiss. He didn't feel like getting thrown out a window after the long flight home.

"You know," Raven started, "Starfire told me how we...um...kissed."

Beast Boy was shocked at how soft Raven's tone was. He was shocked at the light blush that colored her cheeks. And he was really shocked at the affection he saw dancing around in her eyes whenever she would look at him. He was expecting her to sound angry, to have her face red with anger, and to see anger burning in her eyes. But he found no trace of anger in her voice, on her face, or in her eyes. He only found affection. "Um...Raven? Don't get offended by this or anything...but how come you aren't yelling at me or throwing stuff at me?"

"Starfire also told me that you said that you...love me." Raven looked up at Beast Boy and this time her gaze didn't leave his.

"Oh." Beast Boy offered her a small smile. _She remembers what happened...but she didn't remember it on her own...Maybe she doesn't care, and she came here to tell me that she doesn't like me. That's probably why she is being so nice._ Beast Boy couldn't help but let out a small sigh of disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked him, sounding concerned.

"Why are you here, exactly Raven?" Beast Boy answered her question with a question. He sad it so that it didn't sound rude, just curious.

"Oh...well I came here because I needed to tell you something. When Starfire told me about the kiss, I remembered it. I remembered every little detail. Then I started thinking about you and me. Well, us. And well it took me a while to realize it...but I-I," Raven took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Beast Boy. I think I have for a while. I was just to scared of my emotions to admit it..."

Beast Boy looked at her, unable to speak. His eyes were wide with shock. _Raven...loves me? Dude! This is awesome! What should I say though? I probably look like an idiot right now not saying anything..._Beast Boy was brought back to reality when he felt soft lips lightly peck his cheek. When Raven's lips pulled away from his cheek, Beast Boy's fingers gently brushed against the spot on his cheek where Raven had kissed him. It felt warm and tingly in a way that made Beast Boy smile one of his goofy grins.

Since Beast Boy was acting weird, Raven thought she should leave. When she stood up and took a step towards the door, she felt a gloved hand firmly grasp her wrist. "What?"

"Don't leave. Wanna spend the night in here?" Beast Boy was wearing a hopeful expression on his face. "I can lend you a T-shirt and stuff if you want. But you don't have to..."

Raven smiled. "Sure."

Beast Boy had a large smile plastered across his face as he took a fresh black T-shirt out of his drawer and handed it to Raven. "I can go get changed in the bathroom while you change in here."

"No it's fine. We can both change in here. I'll change in this corner and you can change in the other, okay?" Beast Boy nodded and went to his corner. Raven walked over to the corner of the room that was opposite of Beast Boy's and started to remove her clock. "No peeking." She teased him as she pulled off her leotard. She then removed her lacey black bra and pulled Beast Boy's T-shit over her head. The T-shirt ended a couple of inches below her hips, slightly covering her lacey black panties, the ones that matched the bra she was wearing before.

"Rae? Are you done yet? Can I turn around?" Beast Boy asked impatiently, facing his corner of the room. He wanted to do everything Raven said so that he had a chance at sharing another amazing kiss with her. Maybe they would even get further. Well, Beast Boy hoped that they would.

Raven turned around to see Beast Boy wearing purple and black plaid boxers, facing away from her. She walked over to his bed and sat down so that she was facing Beast Boy's back and her legs were dangling off of the side of the bed. "Yea Beast Boy, I'm done. You can turn around now."

Beast Boy turned around and walked over to Raven. He sat down next to her and smiled. "So Rae, does this mean we're together?"

Raven shrugged. "I guess it does. Oh no, Starfire is going to hug me to death when she finds out about this."

"We could always have a secret relationship like Romeo and Juliet or whatever." Beast Boy suggested, hoping he got the names right, not wanting to sound stupid in front of Raven.

Raven shook her head to Beast Boy's suggestion. "I would like it better though if we weren't hiding anything from the team. Especially _us_."

"Okay, we can tell them tomorrow. But for now I just want to do this." Beast Boy kissed Raven on the lips passionately. Soon enough, Raven was on top of Beast Boy, straddling his hips while running her fingers through his messy forest green hair. She kissed him passionately and deeply, enjoying every second of it. He tasted like tofu. A taste she used to hate so much, but now she couldn't get enough of it.

He had his arms firmly wrapped around her back as they continued to kiss. She tasted like tea. To Beast Boy, itea tasted so bitter when it was in a mug. But because it's Raven, the taste couldn't be any more sweet.

After about 20 minutes or so of making out, Raven broke away, feeling tired. "Maybe we should go to sleep."

Beast Boy regained his oxygen before answering. "Okay, whatever you want Rae."

While Beast Boy got up to turn off the lights, Raven went under the thin covers. When the lights were out, Beast Boy slid under the covers so that he was with Raven and pulled her body close to his so that she was facing him. "Hey." He whispered, looking into her shinning eyes.

"Hi." She whispered back before softly kissing him on the lips and burying her head into his bare chest.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven as he spoke in a whisper. "Night Raven. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." She yawned. She then drifted off into a peaceful slumber, which usually didn't come to her as fast as it did that night. Being in the arms of her true love probably did help her though.

* * *

(Well that's it! That's the last chapterr! I hopee you guys liked it! I'm sorry it probably could have been better but I didn't have enough time cause of stupid school work D: Next time I won't start writing a fanfic on such a busy week xD)


	5. Not a Chapter xD

Kayy well this is totally NOT a chapterr. I just wanted to say thank you very much everybody for all the reviews and advice and stuff :)

I was thinking of writing a sequel...but I'm not really sure where I would start xD

So if you have any suggestions and want me to write one, just say something and I guess I'll write one xD And I'll be sure to read all the suggestions before publishing/updating ;)

^.^

Ohh and special thanks too:

Twins of the Earth for all the advice and being the first to review :)

xXCanaryXx for your awesomely amazing friendship xD

And titanfan45, Knock-Out92, xxDragonWingsxx, kyubii king demon knight, Sar-HPfan1, Emerald and Amethyst Hero, Rose - Daughter of Hades, gacr36, and Hexpert for your amazingly nice reviews :D They really did help me write the story better :)

Kay I'm done babbling now xD Byee for noww :D


End file.
